Samekichi
'''Samekichi' (鮫吉)' '''is a humanoid shark and one of the main characters in ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. He is Wadanohara's former familiar, and follows the group around in an attempt to scare them off for undisclosed reasons. He is the younger twin brother of Syakesan. Appearance Samekichi has somewhat long, messy, grayish-blue hair. His dorsal fin sticks out the top of his hair and is slightly more ragged looking than Sal's. His tail is also blueish grey and has some scars across it. He wears a black, fur trimmed jacket, with an oval containing a white anchor and a red streak across it on the upper arm along with 2 small scratch marks under it. Underneath the jacket he wears a light gray shirt and an anchor necklace. Near the cuffs of his jacket appear to be small fins. His pants are dark grey and he also wears a black belt, black gloves and black shoes. Towards the true ending of the game, Samekichi's appearance slightly changed. His hair color turned into more of a dark blue-green color, and his eye color changed into navy blue. There is still his scar mark on his right eye remaining. His dorsal fin turned a little bit raggier, and there are more scars on his tail. His uniform changed too. He now wears a darker jacket with black fur trim, with a black shirt underneath. The red streak from the anchor patch on his jacket was also removed. Personality Rough and blunt at first, Samekichi comes off as a harsh individual that seems as if he bears a strong hatred for everything in existence. However, this was just a ruse, as he simply wanted to maximize the chance for Wadanohara's safety in the game. He deeply cares for Wadanohara, and it's revealed in the events of the second Normal Ending of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea that he values her more than anything else in the sea. In the ending, it's suggested that he commits suicide in his grief over the sea witch's death. In his character bio, it also mentions that he would do anything to protect her. He grows irritated when people use Wadanohara and him for errands, but doesn't inherently dislike them, even as going as far as asking Irena what kind of present he should get for Wadanohara, and inviting Tarako to listen to Wadanohara play piano at times. He also forgave Wadanohara's other familiars for treating him poorly, where he was trying to get Wadanohara out the Blue Sea without admitting his reasons. Samekichi gets easily flustered and angry. Background Sometime in the past Samekichi became Wadanohara's first familiar, being given his nickname "Samekichi." Often seen accompanying the sea witch, he assisted her with anything she needed to do. Sometime as her familiar, he developed romantic feelings for his master. He would later end up giving Wadanohara one of her most valued possessions, an ocarina. Later down the line, it is shown that he had stopped Syakesan from assaulting Wadanohara; this resulted in Syakesan putting a curse on Wadanohara for her to lose her memories of this event, and that Samekichi couldn't tell her what had happened. This became the reason he had to act harshly towards Wadanohara, in an attempt to drive her out of the sea so she could be safer. Appearances Major * Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea - Samekichi appears as a major character, first as an antagonist, then later a deuteragonist Relationships Wadanohara Cast Wadanohara Wadanohara is Samekichi's master. He is Wadanohara's first familiar and cares for her more than the entire ocean, going so far as to say that it's only because Wadanohara cares for the ocean that he will go out of his way to protect it. He has a painfully obvious crush on her but these feelings are left ignored due to Wadanohara's obliviousness. His dedication to Wadanohara later led to him chasing down his twin for centuries, in order to retrieve the katana Sal had stolen from the Blue Sea Kingdom. Syakesan/Sal Syakesan is Samekichi's older twin brother. Though they appeared to get along as children, after Sal's corruption by the Sea of Death the two became heavily estranged and share a mutual hatred for each other. Their relationship has become distant to the degree that neither will hesitate to kill the other. Fukami Fukami is Samekichi's fellow familiar. Both of them share romantic feelings for Wadanohara, with a one-sided rivalry being had by Fukami. Due to Fukami's jealousy and Samekichi's supposed betrayal of Wadanohara, Samekichi was often brutalized by Fukami whenever the octopus could get his tentacles on him. Though their relationship was rocky at first, due to the mutually romantic feelings they share for Wadanohara, Fukami later accepted that Wadanohara's romantic affections were solely for Samekichi. He chose to support her romantic feelings for Samekichi, rather than take advantage of her vulnerability. Memoca Memoca is Samekichi's fellow familiar. Memoca was shown to dislike him heavily during the first half of the game for being rude to Wadanohara, but apologized to him later. Dolpi Dolpi is Samekichi's fellow familiar. For the first half of the game, Dolpi was scared of Samekichi. Old Old is Samekichi's father. Like the rest of the ocean, Samekichi is not aware that Old is his father, and Old is unaware of his relation to Samekichi. Other Characters Minami Minami is Samekichi's son, He made a couple of appearances alongside him. It has been said that Minami's appearance is similar to his father's http://fiblertsos.tumblr.com/post/154605782512 Idate Samekichi is a one-time target to Idate's bullying. Battle Statistics As a Playable Character As an Enemy Boss :Main article: Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea/Enemies Wadanohara and her familiars battle Samekichi three times. Trivia *He is Sal's younger twin brother. http://vgperson.tumblr.com/post/76133865612/wadanohara-translation-notes-and-juicy-tidbits * "Samekichi" is a nickname that Wadanohara gave him when he became her familiar. This isn't his true name - as it stands, Deep-sea Prisoner has used his true name. * His name literally means "Fortunate Shark." * As stated in the physical copy of volume one of the manga, his favourite colour is white. His favourite food is meat, and anything edible. His specialty is fighting and the ability to bite anything into pieces. * As of September 7th, 2017, Samekichi has been ranked 7th on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. Gallery * Visit Samekichi/Gallery to see the gallery. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Blue Sea Category:Male Category:Familiars Category:Animals Category:Fathers